classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlanta
Atlanta is 15 years old and the only chosen one with a female ancestor and is dating archi Hermes found Atlanta in Canada during the events of Chaos 101 and brought her to New Olympia. She was born and raised in the Northwest Territories and was brought up around weapons and such, which explains her odd passion for dangerous weapons. She is the youngest of the heroes, and a descendant of Artemis. Atlanta is also a player on Olympia High's field hockey team, along with Theresa. Weapons She is super fast, has exceptional reflexes and tracking abilities, and uses jaw-trap steel bolas as her weapon of choice (though she seems to be tired of using steel bolas as enemies often run off with them or break them). In later episodes she uses a small wrist crossbow that shoots laser beams. She often works in tandem with Herry or Archie to take down Cronus' various minions. Physical Appearance * Atlanta's Outfits Atlanta is very fit, and has bright red hair and bangs. She wears sporty clothing, gold earrings, and has hazel eyes. Her main outfit is a short sleeved blue shirt, that stops right above her midriff, green jeans, held up by a belt, and black tennis shoes. She is always seen with her gold earrings in as well. Atlanta is the second shortest character, being just a bit taller than Odie. Season One Atlanta has a bit of a one-track mind, preferring to act rather than think things through, likes to tease Archie (mostly about his fear of water), and is very short tempered. At the same time, she's very studious to the point of being neurotic. She also has an interest in environmental issues and volunteers for the Green Alliance, though she also enjoys hunting with traditional weapons (ie. bow and arrows) and has a scar on her right shoulder from an incident with a puma. Season Two Personal Info Atlanta originally has no interest in dating, as noted by Herry who describes her as "totally unavailable," and Jay who says that "no guy has a chance with her," in The Nature of Things. In the same episode she did have a crush on Phil, also known as DJ Panic, who was the demigod Pan in disguise. Odie refers to Phil as her boyfriend but there is nothing to indicate they were actually in a relationship. Atlanta gradually develops feelings for Archie over the series. In some episodes Atlanta gets jealous if Archie pays attention to other girls. While initially reluctant to change their relationship beyond that of close friends, she decides in The Deep End that she cares for him in the same way he does for her. In Star Quality, she says her favourite pizza is veggie pepperoni. Trivia * Meghan Black who does the voice of Atlanta, also did the voice for Persephone in Mythic Warriors * Meghan Black and Kirby Morrow (Jay) worked together as Rogue and Scott Summers on X-Men Evolution * Atlanta and Archie are the two youngest of the group * Atlanta's ancestor was supposed to be the Greek Hero and Huntress, Atalanta, but was later changed to Artemis for an unknown reason. However it was later clarified that she descends from Atalanta. * Atlanta's speed is a reference to Atalanta's famous footrace. Her father tried to make her get married, but she said they had to beat her in a footrace before they could marry her, and she would kill the losers. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mortals Category:Main Character‏‎ Category:Titans Category:Class of the Titans Category:Heroes